


We never change

by firecat93



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Angst, Blame it on the Coldplay, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Gennex - Freeform, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Urban Boyfriends, We Never Change AU, non l'ho detto io, una favola della buonanotte "troppo bella" per non essere pubblicata
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: Voglio vivere dove sorge il Sole.





	We never change

 

 

 

 

 

 

Note iniziali:

  
Ispirato a questa flash scritta per la sfida delle dieci canzoni, la ritrovate appunto in Ten, ma io ve la posto anche qui.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We never change, do we?

We never learn, do we?  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ad Alex piace stare da solo.  
Gli è sempre piaciuto.

Gli piace tornare a casa dopo una giornata che pare infinita e mollare lo zaino per terra, salutare velocemente sua mamma, prendere un tramezzino di quelli che conserva nel frigo e uscire di nuovo.

Gli piace l'aria che respira appena mette piede fuori, gli piace correre con i cinguettii degli uccelli nelle orecchie, il profumo degli alberi, il verde mixato al nero ovunque.

_Gli piace gli piace gli piace_

Si ritrova a ridere da solo perché sta correndo,  _corre corre corre_  con l'aria fresca addosso e l'adrenalina che si sparge ovunque per il suo corpo.

Si ferma col fiatone, ma ride di nuovo, perché finalmente,  _finalmente_ , ecco.

"Mi stavo annoiando."  
"Lo so, mi dispiace."  
"Hai fatto tardi."  
"Scusa."

Ecco.

Genn si alza, è più basso di lui, gli occhi chiari gli brillano leggermente, sembrano sempre più cupi nel bosco.

 _Ecco_.

"Ti perdono. Ora andiamo."

Gli prende la mano e lo trascina correndo e ridendo ancora più nel fitto della foresta.

 _Eccolo_.

 

 

Lui e Genn sono amici da quando Alex aveva sei anni.  
L'ha incontrato al limitare del bosco, era sempre solo allora, com'è sempre solo adesso.

Alex l'aveva avvicinato un giorno di pioggia, dopo qualche mese che lo vedeva girovagare nei dintorni di casa e dentro e fuori la boscaglia.

Genn si era limitato a sorridergli quando Alex gli aveva teso la mano e adesso, che sono passati cinque anni, Alex ha capito  _perché_.

"Alex dai non farti trascinare! Stai sempre perso nel tuo mondo, mi lasci tutte le volte da solo!"

Alex sbatte le palpebre, e gli sorride.  
Genn ha un broncio triste, ma ha quella scintilla negli occhi, di chi  _sa_.

Alex la ignora sempre, preferisce concentrarsi su quello che il biondo  _dice_  e  _mostra_  piuttosto che su quella luce oltre le sue ciglia che gli ha messo sempre un po' di paura addosso.

"Hai ragione scusami."

"Non ti scuso! Lo fai sempre! Ho bisogno di te qui! Con me!"

Stavolta Genn gli stringe la mano più forte, sente le nocche crocchiarglisi sotto la sua presa ferrea.

Ha cominciato a diventare più forte, e questo un po' lo spaventava.  
Adesso sa che non c'è bisogno di allarmarsi, Genn è fatto così,  _basta calmarlo e andrà tutto bene._

Alex gli sorride, solleva la mano destra libera dalla sua presa e gliela posa sulla guancia, lentamente.

Genn sussulta, la sua pelle è fredda come sempre, anche se Alex sta passando il pollice proprio sotto la parte scura sotto l'occhio, sempre calda.

"Lo sai che io non ti lascio.   
Sono qui. Non ti lascio mai."

Genn si rilassa visibilmente alle sue parole, annuisce sotto il suo tocco e finalmente gli lascia andare la mano sinistra.  
Alex ingoia la smorfia di dolore e si forza a sorridere.

"Sono qui, non ti lascio."

Il sorriso di Genn gli spacca le guance, ma ancora una volta i suoi occhi rimangono tetri.  
Alex gli mette una mano sulla schiena e lo guida qualche metro più avanti vicino a un albero più grande dei semplici pini e faggi.  
Fra i suoi rami riposa una casa di legno un po' sbilenca, ma sospirano entrambi quando la vedono.

È il loro rifugio.  
La loro casa.

 _La loro bolla_.

La loro perfezione, lontano da tutti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Sta studiando matematica, la professoressa lo odia ma tanto non ci può fare nulla.

I numeri si sfocano e tornano lineari, si scompongono e tornano lineari, si sgretolano in mille pezzi e tornano lineari.

Sbatte le palpebre lentamente e sbadiglia.

L'unica luce della stanza è la sua lampada, puntata direttamente sul quaderno, la notte è buia fuori dalla sua finestra, rare folate di vento si schiantano contro i vetri, Alex sposta lo sguardo.

Non si sorprende di vedere Genn al limitare della foresta, ma il cuore gli salta in gola, si alza di scatto dalla sedia fino a buttarla per terra.

Raccatta la giacca dal letto sfatto e si precipita fuori dalla sua stanza.

È mezzanotte passata, l'abitazione è buia, ma Alex non ci pensa due volte a uscire.

Corre col cuore a mille e gli occhi puntati sulla figura in penombra.

È strano.

È davvero buio.  
Eppure.

_Eppure eppure eppure_

Genn splende, come illuminato dalla luna, da una luna che non c'è, da astri che  _non ci sono_ , perché c'è vento e le nuvole scure corrono nel cielo nero.

"Genn! Cosa fai!"

Urla, gli occhi spalancati, quando lo raggiunge.

Genn gli sorride tranquillo.

"Ti aspettavo.   
Sapevo che mi avresti trovato"

"Non ci siamo mai visti! Non a quest'ora, che succede?"

"Mi mancavi. Io non ti mancavo?"

Alex rallenta il suo respiro, Genn sembra triste, e non vuole davvero dire qualcosa come,  _ci siamo visti solo quattro ore fa!_  perché a Genn non piacerebbe

Però adesso, con il sudore che gli si congela addosso, e il vento che gli fischia nelle orecchie, Alex sente un vuoto allo stomaco perché  _Genn gli è mancato._

È vero.

Perciò sospira.

"Anche tu mi sei mancato.  
Ma sta per piovere. Non puoi rimanere qui, vieni a casa con me."

Il viso di Genn si indurisce, diventa affilato, non più quello di un tredicenne come un altro, sembra diverso, cattivo.

"Non ci entro in quella casa."

"I miei stanno dormendo."

"Non ci entro! Dicono che  _non esisto_ , che sono un fantasma!"

"È che non capiscono... cioè è stato un mio errore non avrei dovuto dirglielo, ma ero piccolo, non potevo sapere!  
Sai che all'inizio non riuscivo neanche a toccarti, non è colpa lor-"

"Non ci entro! Non voglio, non puoi costringermi."

"Genn. Non ti posso lasciare da solo."

Il biondo cambia rapidamente espressione, gli occhi gli si illuminano il sorriso gli si forma sulle labbra

"Rimani con me, allora."

"Sta per piovere."

"Hai detto che non vuoi lasciarmi solo, no? Rimani con me. Andiamo dove gli alberi sono più fitti, la pioggia non ci toccherà!"

"Genn..."

"Se non vuoi, andrò solo.   
Torna dalla tua  _cara famiglia_ , so che vuoi più bene a loro."

Genn volta le spalle e comincia a camminare a passo spedito all'interno del bosco, sparendo praticamente subito.

Alex sente montare il panico, si addentra nel buio chiamandolo a squarciagola, il vento come unica risposta ai suoi richiami.

Stringe la giacca fra le dita, sente freddo ovunque e  _urla_ , urla il nome di Genn a vuoto, nel buio più totale.

Cade.

Tende le mani in avanti quando si rialza, le ginocchia gli fanno male ma continua a camminare.

Lo chiama, chiama il suo migliore amico, cammina e lo chiama, non si sorprende di sentire le guance calde e bagnate dalle lacrime.

Cade di nuovo, stavolta un ringhio sordo gli esce dalla gola, si ritrova a urlare, al vento, agli alberi, al  _vuoto_.

 

"Tu sei più importante di loro! Tu sei tutto!"

 

 

Quando spalanca gli occhi lo vede a qualche passo da lui.

È come se fosse illuminato dalla luna,  _ancora una volta_ , l'unica luce nel buio più profondo.

"Più importante di chi?"

Lo guarda freddo, e Alex sente il cuore sgretolarglisi.

Si immagina nel suo sguardo, in lacrime, tremante, sporco, in ginocchio davanti a lui.

"Più importante di loro!   
Della mia famiglia, dei miei compagni, delle persone che conosco, di  _tutti_.  
Sei più importante di tutti."

Ha il cuore in una morsa, il panico gli invade ogni spazio del suo corpo, non riesce a pensare, continua a piangere anche quando Genn gli si avvicina.

Si inginocchia di fronte a lui e gli posa la mano sulla guancia.  
Alex singhiozza e gli stringe il polso, voltandosi per baciargli la pelle fredda e tirata.

"Ecco.  _Dillo_. Voglio che lo dici."

Alex inghiotte, il senso di colpa permea ogni centimetro di pelle, veloce e assoluto, ma solo per un attimo, perché solleva lo sguardo sui suoi occhi brillanti e gli sorride, il cuore calmo, la mente in pace.

"Potrebbero scomparire. Potrebbe scomparire ogni cosa. Non mi importa. Mi importa solo di te."

Finalmente Genn sorride.  
Gli lascia un bacio caldo sulla guancia e lo aiuta a rialzarsi.

Lo guida più avanti, dove l'acqua non cade, prende la giacca che Alex gli offre per coprirsi e si siede sotto un pino, portandosi Alex con lui.

 

Si lascia stringere e Alex _è così felice._

 

Sorride con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Il giorno dopo lo trovarono i paramedici.

Aveva la giacca stretta addosso, inutile contro il freddo gelido della nottata.

Rischiava di morire, gli dicono.

Non gli importa in realtà.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Questo è l'ennesimo psicologo che vede.  
_Non gli parla di Genn._

Non gli dice niente, se non che era un amico immaginario della sua infanzia.  
Ora sta bene,  _va tutto bene._

Cerca di non guardare proprio alle spalle del dottor Feltrinelli.

Genn è in piedi dietro di lui, ridacchia.

Lui ha ragione.  
_Non hanno bisogno di niente._

Hanno solo bisogno di stare insieme.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Hanno passato tutto il giorno nella casa sull'albero.

Ci hanno sistemato dei vecchi materassi, hanno coperto le buche del tetto e del pavimento come potevano, il legno è marcio, ma il papà di Alex non la vuole fare aggiustare, perché non vuole farlo diventare  _più alienato di quello che è._

Sì perché il dottor Feltrinelli dice che soffre di Sociopatia.  
Una lieve forma di depressione anche.  
Gli ha dato delle pillole e Alex le prende.

_Le prende._

"Chi ti ha detto di smettere?"

Ma Genn non scompare.

 _Anzi_.

"Mmmhh..."

Si stringe di più al suo corpo e ricomincia ad accarezzargli i capelli chiari, le spalle, la schiena.

Non scompare.

Diventa più  _solido, vero, vivo._

Ogni giorno che passa.  


 

"Sono stanco."

"Siamo rimasti tutto il giorno al letto."

"Lo so. Sono stanco."

Lo scosta il necessario per alzarsi a fatica.

Si sente sempre stanco a causa dei farmaci.  
Genn si arrabbia perché dice che  _non fa altro che dormire e fare i compiti_  e gli dedica sempre meno tempo.

"Stai andando via?"

 _Ecco_.

"Devo andare a dormire, non mi sento bene."

"Mi lasci da solo."

Genn parla fra i denti, la rabbia trattenuta a fatica.

"Devi imparare anche a stare solo, siamo grandi ormai."

Gli da le spalle, ma sente perfettamente Genn alzarsi e camminare fino alle sue spalle per poi spingerle con forza.

"Non ci riesco! Non voglio stare da solo lo sai!  _Voglio stare con te!"_

Alex sospira.  
Si volta ma si sente svuotato.  
Non ha voglia di discutere.

"Tu  _esisti_  grazie a me.   
Non saresti qui altrimenti, perché non esisti per nessun altro."

Sa che quello che sta dicendo è sbagliato.  
Lo sa.  
Ma non si sente in se.  
Si sente fluttuare, il corpo vuoto chissà come ancora in piedi.

"Io esisto!"

Genn lo spinge rabbioso, e Alex fa un passo indietro barcollando.

"Io esisto,  _io esisto_!"

Le orecchie gli ronzano, e gli dispiace.

 _Sì ora gli dispiace_.

La voce stridula di Genn è l'ultima cosa che sente prima di chiudere gli occhi.  


_IO ESISTO!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_Alex..._

_Alex ti prego..._

_Scusami._

_Mi dispiace._

_Alex..._

_Lo so che non è colpa tua._  


Sente le mani fredde di Genn accarezzagli le braccia e il volto.  
Non apre gli occhi.

"Mi dispiace tantissimo."

Si lascia stringere, cullare.   
Per una volta lascia che Genn lo coccoli.  
Si sente circondato da affetto, come non capitava da un po' col biondo.

Tiene gli occhi chiusi e un po' si spaventa della voce roca che gli esce dalla gola.

"Mi vuoi bene?"

"Certo che te ne voglio. Sei la persona più importante per me."

"Sono l'unica che hai."

Genn lo stringe forte e lo ripete sibilando: "Sei la persona più importante per me"  


Stavolta gli occhi li apre.  
Si solleva a fatica aiutato dall'altro e barcolla verso le scale traballanti della casetta di legno.

"Dove vai?"

"Lo psicologo dice che devo provare fare amicizia con le persone."

Scende piano, la testa gli gira ma alza comunque il capo quando si allontana dalla casetta.

"Chi se ne frega di quello che dice! Stiamo bene qui."

Ride stanco, sempre stanco,  _stanco e basta._

"Pensi che vivere in una casetta di legno mi aiuti a farmi degli amici?"

Genn sta zitto, così Alex gli volta le spalle e cammina traballando verso il limitare della foresta.

"Dove vai?"

"A cercare di vivere come una persona normale."

"Ma di che parli!?"

"Penso sarebbe meglio non vedersi per un po'."

 

Non si volta.

Riprende a camminare ignorando il suo nome che rimbomba in ogni sasso, in ogni albero, in ogni filo d'erba,  _in ogni minuscolo anfratto del suo cranio._

 

 _A L E X !_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Ha i brividi.

 _Ha_  
_i_  
_brividi._

Ha i brividi.

"Alex vuoi un'altra coperta?"

La voce di sua madre gli arriva ovattata, sente ogni brivido scuoterlo.

"La febbre dovrebbe abbassarsi, ti lascio riposare ok?"

Grugnisce vago.  
È sicuro che se apre la bocca i denti gli si spacceranno per i tremori.

Ha le gambe raccolte al petto, le coperte che lo avvolgono pesano sul suo corpo fino a soffocarlo.

È buio, i secondi sono scanditi solo dai suoi tremori.

"Alex..."

Sente le coperte venire scostate e le mani fredde di Genn sul suo corpo.

"Alex ora  _basta_."

I muscoli del corpo gli si rilassano inspiegabilmente sotto le carezze dell'altro, anche se i denti continuano a battergli.

"È la terza volta in questi due mesi che sfiori il trentanove di febbre.   
_Non basta_?"

"Che ne sa-i t...u?"

Ha paura di morsicarsi la lingua.

"Ti ho visto, dal bosco. Non basta? Basta così. Non ci fa bene stare lontani, guarda come sei ridotto."

"Tu in-invece s-tai una m- _eraaaviglia_."

Non vorrebbe suonare così arrabbiato.  
Ma lo è.  
È arrabbiato.

Due mesi lontano da Genn lo hanno portato a stare più male, fisicamente e psicologicamente, a scuola lo evitano tutti come la peste e si sente più solo che mai.

"Non basta?  
Alex.  
_Non basta?"_

Basta.  
Sì.  
Basta così.

"Tienimi con te."  
Si sente stanco, distrutto.  
Non gli importa se risulta debole agli occhi di Genn.

Non ha risolto niente.  
Non hanno risolto niente.

 

 _Basta_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Oggi sono contento."

"Perché?"

"È il mio compleanno."

Alex sbatte gli occhi.

"Non mi hai mai detto quanti anni hai. Non sapevo neanche quando era il tuo compleanno. Ma che amico di merda sono eh?"

Genn ride e rotola un po' sull'erba alta.

"In realtà non so quand'è il mio compleanno. Me lo sono inventato. E ho sedici anni, come te."

Alex poggia la testa alla mano e sospira.

"Come mai questa data? Fine aprile..."

"È il giorno in cui  _mi hai trovato._ Quando mi hai teso la mano.   
Mi sembrava di non esistere fino ad allora, ma una volta che ti sei avvicinato e mi hai parlato, ho capito. Esistevo,  _ero vivo_. Grazie a te."

Alex raccoglie un fiore selvatico a qualche centimetro dalle sue dita e lo porge con un sorriso all'altro.

"Buon compleanno."

Genn ridacchia e prende lo stelo fra le dita.

"Grazie."

Si avvicina per dargli un bacio sulla guancia, ma Alex si sposta facendo scontrare il naso con il suo.

Si respirano sulle labbra per qualche secondo, prima che Alex si avvicini fino a colmare le distanze.

Per qualche secondo gli sembra di baciare l'aria.

Inconsistente, flebile, fredda  _aria_.

 

Ma poi ecco.

 

Non era aria, era solo il freddo delle labbra di Genn, solide e morbide contro le sue.

Dolci e inesperte, Alex sorride e schiocca la bocca contro la sua.

Genn si scosta, lo guarda fisso prima di parlare.

"Tu mi ami?"

Alex gli accarezza piano i capelli, ancora più chiari contro il cielo azzurro di quella domenica primaverile.

"Sì."

 

Non ha dubbi.  
Non ha bisogno di pensarci, non prova niente altro che una dolce felicità, era proprio come diceva Genn, non possono stare separati,  _non funzionano_  separati.

È così che deve essere.

Genn riprende a baciarlo stavolta con più forza, stringendogli la labbra fra i denti e conficcandogli le unghia nelle braccia.

Alex non pensa al fatto che sono in un campo aperto a poca distanza da casa sua, non pensa che non hanno nulla con loro, che non hanno mai fatto niente, che si sono appena baciati per la prima volta e davvero,  _non c'è bisogno di correre._

Sente Genn solido e caldo, per la prima volta  _caldo davvero_  sotto di lui e non pensa.

Non pensa.

 

Non pensa che Genn non gli ha detto che lo ama anche lui.

 

Non pensa a niente se non a quel sentimento forte e strisciante che riempie ogni centimetro del suo vuoto.

 

 

 _Amore . . . ?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

"Non riesco a dormire."

"Non importa."

"Non so da quanto tempo non dormo."

"Io non dormo mai."

"Forse allora il sonno è sopravvalutato."

"Forse sì."

 

Genn gli passa le dita fra i capelli, Alex è sempre più stanco, si è accasciato su di Genn e non si è più alzato.

Sta cominciando a fare caldo nella casina di legno, ma loro hanno tutto quello che gli serve.

È diventata la loro casa, Alex semplicemente aveva detto un giorno: "Voglio vivere lì con te" ed ecco.  
È quello che fa.

Sfugge a sua madre che gli chiede se ha mangiato, se sta andando a studiare nel bosco, se ha dormito.

La risposta sarebbe no.  
A tutte e tre le domande.

Perciò Alex non le risponde.

Loro vivono insieme adesso.  
Alex e Genn.

Non gli sembra strano.  
Non fuori luogo, bizzarro, da pazzi.

Gli sembra  _normale_.

Sono su quei materassi vecchi coperti da lenzuola nuove, qualche libro e snack in giro.  
Non che serva mangiare in ogni caso.

Genn non mangia.  
Non ha mai mangiato.  
E neanche Alex mangia.  
Non ha voglia.  
Preferisce stare lì su quel letto stretto da lui che fare qualunque altra cosa.

Non gli interessa niente.  
Non vuole fare più niente.  
Ha sonno ma non dorme, ha fame ma non mangia, ha la mente vuota e il corpo spossato.

Non ha voglia di fare niente.

 

_Chissà da quanto tempo stanno così._

 

"Tre giorni. Stiamo così da tre giorni."

 

_Davvero?_

 

"Sì davvero."

 

_Oh._

 

 

"Genn..."

Il nome del suo ragazzo esce distorto, roco, sporco.  
Non se ne preoccupa.

"Mi aiuti... ad alzarmi?"

Genn non sbuffa come si aspetterebbe, non lo guarda male, non lo prende in giro.  
Lo aiuta piano a sollevarsi, Alex ha tutte le ossa che gli scricchiolano quando si raddrizza, Genn lo sorregge, fanno qualche passo per poi accasciarsi nuovamente sull'entrata della casetta, gambe a penzoloni nel vuoto.

"Genn dove vai?"

Alex gli stringe il braccio però non ha la forza di alzare la testa e guardarlo, ha gli occhi calamitati sull'orizzonte, il cielo nero che diventa sempre più chiaro, di secondo in secondo.

"Ti aspetto giù, no?"

"No, dai aspetta qui un po'.   
È quasi l'alba."

Le fronde verdi degli alberi si schiariscono, gli uccellini cinguettano per dare il benvenuto a un nuovo giorno.

"Ti ho detto che volevo vivere in una casetta di legno."

"Sì."

"E tu mi dicesti anche che volevi andare a vivere in un posto dove nessuno poteva separarci, ti ricordi? Qualche anno fa."

Le parole gli si impastano in bocca le palpebre sono pesanti, i muscoli sono duri, fermi.  
Tiene gli occhi aperti.

 

"Io voglio vivere dove sorge il Sole."

 

Sente la presa della mano di Genn scivolare, ha gli occhi lucidi mentre guarda il Sole sorgere.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Sbatte le palpebre mentre le lacrime scendono sulle sue guance.

"Perché piangi?"

Socchiude gli occhi e si sfrega il viso con una manica.

Alza lo sguardo verso la casetta diroccata completamente invasa da due rampicanti che la soffocano in una presa ferrea.

"Mi stavo ricordando... di noi, sai?"

Genn gli sorride.

"Alla fine... questa è la nostra trecentesima alba, insieme."

Alex sorride.

Il sole invade ogni anfratto del bosco, ogni sasso ogni albero ogni animale.

Invade anche loro e li attraversa.  


 

 _Voglio vivere dove sorge il Sole._  
  


 

Eccoli.

 

Insieme.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

So, I want to live  
in a wooden house,

where making more friends  
would be easy.

I want to live where the Sun comes out.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### Actions

  * ↑ Top
  * 


### Comments

2 guests left kudos on this work!  (collapse)

Post Comment

Note:
    All fields are required. Your email address will not be published.
Name: 
    
Email: 
    

Comment

4300 characters left


End file.
